


Dreaming

by Maykits



Category: The McClane Apocalypse - Kate Morris
Genre: Dreaming, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: Simon dreams.





	Dreaming

Simon was running. The pack on his back was heavy, his rifle was snug to his side, his feet kept flying. Simon needed to hurry Sam was in trouble. The radio broadcast she was able to get off just had a few clear words. “Help” “they” “blood”. All Simon knew was that he needed to get to her. It was his job to protect her. He had failed her before he needed to make it up to her by protecting her for the rest of their lives. 

Simon continued to rush through the night. There was snow on the ground. Trees flashed by. The sounds of animals unseen followed behind him.

All of a sudden he was there. Sam had been thrown from her horse. It didn't make sense. She was an excellent rider. Sam was on the ground, blood was dripping steadily from a cut on her thigh. Simon dropped to his knees and placed his hand over the injury. He pushed and applied pressure. Sam groaned. Simon grabbed his med pack. Grabbed clean cloths and pushed them onto the wound. He carefully wrapped the injury. He needed to get Sam back to the Doc. 

Simon lifted Sam into his arms. It seemed like he took a single step and he was at the entrance to the Med Shed. He carefully placed her on a cot and yelled for the Doc. 

He was hoarse from yelling, no one was coming. 

The cloth around Sam’s leg started to look redder and redder.

Her already pale skin went even more pale and got clammy.

Her eyes fluttered closed.

Her breathing slowed, slowed down more, slowed again, and then stopped.

Simon was suddenly in a different place, he looked around. It was his room in the cabin he shared with Cory. It was nighttime but the area had light.

There sitting on his bed was Sam. 

“Why Simon? Why didn't you protect me this time?”

“Why Simon? Why didn't you save me?”

Simon sat up.

He was in his bed. 

The darkness of the cabin was comforting, “it was just a dream.”

Simon was too unsettled to go back to sleep. It was just a few hours til he needed to take over the watch. He shrugged on his shirt and pulled on his pants and shoes. Strapped his pistol on and grabbed his leather satchel. 

“Simon!”

“Sam? What are you doing up?”

“Simon!”

“Sam, go back in the house.”

“Simon!”

Sam was rushing towards him. She jumped when she got close and Simon grabbed her to keep her from falling back to the ground.

“Sam what are you doing?”

“Simon.”

“Sam let go.”

Sam just kept holding on, staying still, staring into his eyes.

“Sam you need to be back in the house.”

Sam’s eyes were wide, trusting, they just looked at him.

“Sam.”

“Samantha.” Simon tried to lower her to the ground but her legs just held on. Darn all her horseback riding skills.

Simon felt his hand cup her bottom. 

He staggered back a few steps, he landed on his bed. Sam was now sitting on top of him. 

“Simon.”

She smiled raised her arms and stripped her shirt off. 

Simon groaned. He could feel himself growing hard under her. Her hips pushing down. His hands weren't sure where to settle. They stroked up and down her bare legs. 

“Simon!”

Sam grabbed his shoulders which lowered her breasts enticingly close. He couldn't take his eyes off them.

“Simon!”

Sam shook his shoulders. It made her breasts jiggle. Simon wanted to taste.

“Simon!”

She shook his shoulder again.

He bucked up underneath her and slide his hands up.

“Simon!”

“Sam? Why are you shouting?”

“Simon!!!”

“Sam?” Simon sat up. “Sam? What are you doing out here?”

“It's your turn for watch. When you didn't come relieve John he sent me to get you.” 

“Oh! I’m up I'll be right there!”

Sam left and Simon scrubbed a hand over his face. A dream. Sam didn't die. It was just a dream. The first dream was a more likely scenario then the second. If he failed at protecting her she could end up dead. Sam would never come on to him like that. How could she ever want to? He had already failed at protecting her once.

****

“I know it has been hard on all of us with Cory gone, but our bodies will soon adjust to the new watch schedule and you’ll wake up on your own easier.” John was trying to stop Simon from apologizing again. 

“Yes, I'm sorry. It won't happen again.”


End file.
